


An Innocent Song

by YumeHanabi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wingul tried to have his CM song approved, with little success. Drabble. Gaius/Wingul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Song

"Refused."

It had taken Gaius but five seconds to scan the sheet of paper and give his verdict.

"Your Highness," Wingul began as the king slapped the offending item on his desk.

"Do not try to argue that one with me, Wingul," Gaius interrupted. "Honestly, have you lost your mind? Children will listen to that song."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I do not see where the problem is. This is just an innocent song about your d—"

"Do not think for a second that I do not know what that song is about. I have read enough of your anthologies to catch the hidden meaning behind this new composition. I will not have something so inappropriate out in the open."

Wingul opened his mouth in protest but before he could utter a word, Gaius added with a sharp look: "This is my final word."

The brilliant strategist knew a lost battle when he saw one. With a sigh, he reluctantly conceded the debate.

"As you wish."

He reached for the sheet of paper, declaring that he could at least add it to his compilation, and left the room with a curt bow.

Thus was the Gaius Dumplings song banned before it was even released.


End file.
